Secrets
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: GaaraXKiba; KibaXGaara; Yaoi; Lemon; Mature Language; ManXMan; Gaara and Kiba have been dating for a while. They want to keep their relationship a secret until too many people find out about it, everything goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

I've been addicted to this ship, so I'm going to write an actual story for these two. :D

Ship: Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara

(Gaara POV)

I ran my fingers through my hair. Staring at the pile of paperwork I had to do, I frowned at them. 'I took this job as a Kage to protect my village. Not to do this stupid paperwork! I'm going to go take a walk. '

I climbed out the window and jumped from tree branch to tree branch. I ended up in the Leaf forest. I sighed. "So..boring…" I muttered. Staring at the full moon, I slowly closed my eyes. Then a bark made me open my eyes wide open. I frowned. 'I can't even sleep…'

I looked at the forest floor and saw a large, white dog barking at me. "Akamaru! What did you find?" a voice yelled. I smiled. I knew who this was.

I jumped down from the tree and saw my boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka. He ran towards Akamaru and patted him on the head. "Good boy! You found something special…" he looked at me straight into my eyes, "And sexy" he finished his sentence.

I smirked. "Kiibbbaaa" I said in a whiny tone. "Whhaaattt" he replied, mimicking me. "I have too much paperwork these days" I complained, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He lifted my arms. "I'm not alone. You shouldn't do that here" he said, quickly pecking my lips.

I noticed that someone was coming, so I crossed my arms around my chest, face emotionless. It was Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki…" I greeted him in my usual tone. He grinned. "Gaara! What are you doing here? You're usually surrounded by paperwork" he exclaimed. "You should be, too. You are a Hokage now."

All three of us were 18 years old. Kiba became a Jonin and Naruto became a Hokage ever since the war had ended. The sand and leaf were allies and everything was peaceful.

Naruto walked closer to me. "N-Naruto?" I stammered, my eyes wide. I glanced over at Kiba who started to pull Naruto away from me. "Sooo…I heard that you two are dating?" Naruto questioned. Kiba and I paused from shock. "What in the world are you talking about?" Kiba said.

Naruto inspected my lips. "Why are your lips bruised, Gaara?" he questioned. I started to panic. 'Damn it, Kiba. You kissed me too rough last night…' He turned to inspect Kiba's lips, which were also bruised. "You two have a lot of explaining to do" Naruto said. "We don't have to explain anything to you. My lips are usually bruised" I protested.

"Guys, you can tell me these stuff. I'm your best friend, no?" Naruto said. "You're best friends with everyone" I said, rolling my eyes. Naruto laughed a nervous laugh. "Haha…Yeah, but…" Naruto knew he had lost the argument.

Kiba gave me the "Gaara do you just want to tell him?" look. I shook my head. I couldn't afford my reputation as Kage get ruined by telling this clown. Naruto was my first friend, but I just couldn't risk it.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't have anything to tell you. Goodbye. Goodbye, Kiba" I waved and started walking back to my village.

(Kiba POV)

I looked at Gaara while he was walking back to his village. 'I really wanted to kiss him…' I pouted a little. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You're hiding something from me, Kiba Inuzuka" he hissed. I glared at him. "Shuddup. I'm not, so just go to sleep. You're the Hokage now so you need plenty of rest" I lectured him.

"Since when were you my mother?" Naruto protested. I hit him on the head. "Like I said, shut up. You have a meeting in the morning and you don't want to get in trouble again, do you?" I growled.

He groaned, rubbing his head in pain. "Yes, mother. I'll go to bed right away" Naruto said in a mocking tone. "Why you-" I glared at him and he ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! :D

(Gaara POV)

As I was walking, I did a hand sign and teleported to Kiba's room. We had planned to meet tonight and Kiba was already in bed, sleeping. I poked his cheek. "Hey, sleepy head…" I whispered. I looked at him with loving eyes.

He opened one eye and groaned, sitting up. I pushed him back down. "Go to sleep…You're too tired to do it. I'm tired too, anyways…" I said. I kissed his cheek and lied down on his bed. Kiba lived alone now, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

He smiled to himself. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him. "Just thinking about how I fell in love with you" he admitted. I smiled, too. "How?" I asked him. He told me a million times, but I loved how he said it. "Well, let's see. It wasn't your strength. It wasn't your popularity. It wasn't just your looks, although I did think you were hot. It was your loyalty and how hard you tried to make bonds with others" Kiba said, kissing me. I kissed him back. It was soft and gentle, since both of us were tired.

"I thought you were hot, too" I said. He pouted. "So you only like my looks?" he whined. "Nope. I love everything about you. The good...The bad…I love you so much, Kiba" I said, snuggling closer to him. "I love you more, Gaara" he said, before falling asleep.

_-Flashback/Dream-_

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, a Leaf Jonin!" he introduced himself before I could say anything. "Gaara…Kazekage of the Sand…" I quietly introduced myself. He smirked. "I remember you from the Chunin exams….And because of the war, of course. Nice to become allies with you!" he said before walking away.

I was on my way to the Hokage mansion to agree with Naruto that the Sand and Leaf would become allies. I looked at Kiba walking away. 'He was hot…' I blushed.

_Time skip…_

"Gaara, I think…I'm in love with you" Kiba said, blushing. I looked up at him, also blushing. He was one inch taller than me. Kiba had pinned me to a tree. It was dark and he wanted to meet in the forest.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes widened. I brought his lips close to mine and pushed down. Closing my eyes, I licked his bottom lip and he opened them. Our tongues fought and I won. Exploring inside his mouth, I pulled apart for air.

"I think I love you, too" I confessed. "Gaara, please be my boyfriend" Kiba asked me. I nodded. "I'd love to" We kissed again

_-End of Flashback/Dream-_

I woke up with someone's lips on mine. I knew whose lips these were, so I kissed back. This mouth was familiar to me now. I opened my eyes and saw Kiba with his eyes closed, focusing on the kiss.

I pulled away. "Kiba, you've been wanting to touch me a lot lately. Are you in heat?" I seductively asked him. He moaned, blushing. "G-Gaara. If you knew, then why would you say that? Now I'm hard…See?" He took my hand and put it on his clothed erection. He was indeed hard.

"Kiba…" I glanced at the clock. "It's too early for this. It's 6am…" I told him. "But…" I quietly said. I pushed the blankets away. "I can do this and only this, so don't complain" Without hesitation, I pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his hard erection. He blushed bright red.

I swirled my tongue around the tip and he was already moaning and panting loudly. I licked from the tip to the base making him claw at the bed sheets. 'He really is in heat…Better get this over with before he cums' I placed his erection inside of my mouth and began sucking. "Ah…G..aara…" he moaned. I rubbed his erection against my tongue while sucking and deep throated his erection. "GAARA!" His erection twitched and he cummed inside of my mouth.

I swallowed his seed and sucked on his erection one last time before pulling his boxers and pants back up. I pinned Kiba onto the bed and kissed him roughly. Then the worst thing happened. The door slammed open.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :D

(Gaara POV)

I looked at who interrupted us. It was Shikamaru. He already knew about our secret by accident, so my wave of panic disappeared. I got off Kiba and glared at Shikamaru. "What?" I snapped. He crossed his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Temari was looking for you, Gaara" Shikamaru said. I groaned. "Why? I told her if I'm not at home, then I'm at Kiba's place." Shikamaru shrugged. "This is so bothersome to explain, but something about unfilled paperwork?" he said in a lazy tone. I got off the bed after quickly kissing Kiba who was also getting off.

"Why do you date my sister? Isn't she 'a drag' to you?" I asked. "Of course not! She's my girlfriend!" Shikamaru protested. "She's 3 years older than you" Kiba commented. "Age doesn't make a difference. What are you trying to say?" Shikamaru looked startled. 'Strange…He was usually calm…'

"What's going on with my sister and you?" I asked him. This question made him panic even more. "Nothing. Just go to Temari, ok? Bye" he quickly went downstairs and slammed the front door shut. I rolled my eyes.

(So basically the people who know about Kiba's and Gaara's secret so far is Kankuro, Temari, and Shikamaru)

"Kiba, I have to go. Love you" I kissed him softly. "I'm still in heat…" he said in a warning tone. I smirked. "We'll fuck tonight, ok? Just don't cheat on me" I said. His eyes widened. "I would never-!" I kissed him again. "I know you won't" I mumbled between the kiss.

Kiba wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He moaned when I licked his tongue. Pulling away, I traced his triangle tattoos with my finger. "I don't want to leave you…" I said, looking at him with loving eyes while his was full of lust and love. "I don't want you to leave" he said.

There was smoke next to us and when the smoke cleared, it was Temari. "Gaara! You need to finish the paperwork! Didn't Shikamaru tell you?" she scolded. I hugged Kiba while talking to her. "But I want to stay here" I pouted. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I have a boyfriend too, but I have to leave him to take care of you and your job. Let's go"

Ignoring her, I began kissing Kiba whose eyes were wide. Temari looked away, muttering something under her breath. I glared at her, still kissing Kiba. "Gaara, you really should go. I'll see you later" I gave him my puppy face. "B-But..." He fell for it and began kissing me back.

Temari groaned in defeat. "Fine! Make out with your boyfriend and stay here. Only this once, I'll fill out that stupid paperwork for you. You owe me, though!" she said. I smiled at her. "Thanks, big sister!" I was acting all cute and lovable on purpose. She always fell for it.

Kiba pushed me onto the bed and Temari looked at us in disgust. "Guys…I'm still here, you know…" We ignored her. Kiba began taking off his shirt and Temari quickly looked away. "I have a boyfriend….I have a boyfriend…I have to get out of here before things get wrong" she muttered. Doing a hand sign, she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kiba and I both smirked. He got off me and put his shirt back on. "What do you want to do today since you have free time?" he asked me. "Take that shirt back off. We're not finished" I said and he gladly obeyed my orders.

End of Chapter 3. Sorry. No heavy lemons until chapters later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! :D

(Gaara POV)

Kiba and I both lied down on the bed, out of breath. I kissed him roughly, bruising our lips. "Gaara, make it any rougher and my lips will become numb" Kiba complained. I licked his triangle tattoo on his cheek. "But you're so cute I just want to make love to you all day" I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Same here, but I'm afraid someone find out if my lips become too dark and bruised. I tsked, narrowing my eyes. "Excuses. You just don't like it rough" I said. His eyes widened. "Not true! I love it rough! It's just…" Kiba looked troubled.

I sat up from the bed. "Kiba, what's the matter with you these days? First you seem happy and cheerful and then you seem distracted and upset" I asked him, frustrated. He sat up from the bed, making eye contact with me. "Gaara, I love you. I really do. But everyday I'm always worrying about if someone finds out about us. Not trying to ruin our relationship, but this is wrong. What we're doing is wrong. Sometimes I wonder if we should even do this" Kiba confessed.

I was silent. "What are you trying to say?" I asked. "Nothing" Kiba lied. I glared at him. "Lies. Just tell me! Do you want to break up? Is that it?" I asked. Kiba was silent. I sighed and got off the bed. "If that's what you want then so be it. I can't be happy in this relationship if my partner doesn't feel the same way" I said in a cold and hurt tone.

"Gaara! Just wait and listen to me!" Kiba snapped. I turned my head in his direction. "What? What am I supposed to listen to? You're not saying anything!" I snapped back. Kiba was silent. 'This was our first fight…'

"I think…" Kiba started to say. "We should let our relationship be public!" Kiba said. My eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?" I said, not wanting to believe my ears. Kiba looked hurt. "I would never joke about this kind of thing" he calmly said.

"Kiba! You know why we keep it a secret. Our reputation is on the line. Your students and other Jonin would stop respecting you as their own. I wouldn't be respected by my people and then everything goes downhill from there" I said.

"Respect this. Respect that. Don't you ever think about us? We would still have us, no? We didn't even try to make others accept us. Not only me or you. Maybe we might actually have time for both of us if everyone knew" Kiba protested

I sighed and sat down next to Kiba on the bed. I stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm not ready to show everyone yet. It will be soon, I promise. Not now, though." Kiba held my hand that was stroking his cheek and nuzzled against it. "Ok Gaara. I understand. When you're ready, I'm ready" he said and kissed my tattoo on my forehead.

"Want to go take a walk, Kiba?" I asked him, smirking. He gave me a playful glare. "Yes, master" he played along with the joke. "Can Akamaru come with us?" he asked me. I nodded. "Of course" I replied.

Kiba and I walked around Konoha when we bumped into Naruto. 'Great. Just our luck' I complained to myself. "Hi guys! What are you doing in Konoha, Gaara?" he slyly asked. "Visiting my allies. I swear, if you keep on thinking that I'm gay and that I'm dating Kiba, then I'm going to be pissed" I said in my warning tone.

Naruto shrugged. "You two look good together, though" he admitted. I felt my face grow hot, but controlled it. Kiba was silent. "What's the matter with you?" Naruto asked Kiba. "Nothing. I'm just tired" he said.

"I'm going home now. You annoy me too much, Naruto" I began walking away. Naruto pinned me against the wall. There was no one walking in the street. Kiba was glaring at Naruto. "So…If I kissed you now then Kiba won't mind?" Naruto said. 'Was he serious? He became pretty mature when he was announced Hokage, but now, he was just being silly.'

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Naruto away from me and hugged me in protection. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" Kiba said without thinking. My eyes widened, and he flinched in regret, realizing what he had just said.

Naruto smirked. "So you two are dating. Congrats!" He grinned. "What are you going to do now? Say it aloud to the public?" I was pissed at how proud he was of himself for finding out my secret.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know. My curiosity… I'm only going to tell you two since I know your secret: Sasuke and I are dating" he whispered. Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh wait! I need to go to that dumb meeting! Bye guys!" Naruto exclaimed and ran off.

Kiba looked at the ground after letting me go. "I'm so sorry, Gaara" he had a guilty tone. I kissed him softly. "It's alright, Kiba. I was afraid that you were just going to stand there and let Naruto kiss me" I said. "No way! Your lips, body, and heart only belong to me. In exchange, you have the same from me" Kiba said. We both smiled and continued our walk around Konoha.


End file.
